ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
DBZ- Alternate Invasion
10 years after Mercesoul's second defeat has passed as the Z-Fighters sense that their enemies have finally given up. However, in another universe, Batman, the Dark Knight hero of Gotham, has accidentally opened a portal to the world of where Goku and the Z-Fighters live. The Joker has discovered this truth and informs Lex Author. Lex Luthor gathers the Secret Society of Supervillains as they set to go to the portal and conquer this new world they have discovered. Joker and Circe at first attacked Hercule City as they killed the millions and millions of people who were there. Just as they were about to feel powerful and mighty, Piccolo attacked Circe. Suprised by discovering another superhero in the new world, Circe used her magical powers to blast Piccolo as Piccolo struggled to fight this new power. Circe finally summoned a lightning blast which destroyed Piccolo as he retreated to tell the Z-Fighters of this new threat. The Z-Fighters begin their Battle Goku and the Z-Fighters begin their battle against their new enemies... The Justice League join the Battle After they discover the disappearance of the supervillains, they realise they have gone to this new world. Upon finding a world where the supervillans have attacked, the Justice League join forces with the Z-Fighters... Terror of The Joker Learning that Saiyans' weakness is the eagerness to fight stronger people with high power levels, the Joker creates a device which spores out high energy levels. This device would lure Goten into the Joker's hideout. Meanwhile, Goten senses a really high power level and transports to it quickly, discovering it is really the Joker's death trap. The Joker created another device which grabs a victim and absorbs their full energy levels. Goten is then grabbed and plunged into a process of all his energy getting absorbed. The Joker also made sure that Goten wouldn't transform as well to escape his death trap. Goten was trapped by the evil Joker. He could not fight the deadly scheme of the Clown Prince Of Chaos. Meanwhile, the Z-Fighters had discovered the disappearance of Goten and had realised this had to do with the supervillains' evil scheme. The Z-Fighters contact the Justice League, asking if they could help find Goten. The Justice League ask Batman to check the survillance and see who is behind the disappearnce of Goten. By looking through the security systems, Batman sees the Joker trapping Goten as Batman quickly informs the Z-Fighters of the situation. Since the Joker was a deadly supervillain that the Z-Fighters had never faced, Batman volunteers to rescue Goten and defeat the Joker. Meanwhile, the Joker extracts the DNA of Goten and puts it in Deathstroke, Copperhead, Poison Ivy, Scarecrow and Mr Freeze. This would transform all five of them into powerful beings with ki attacks and powerful auras which would make them as strong as the villains the Z-Fighters would expect. Batman reaches Joker's hideout in time as he discovers the newly evolved enemies he had faced before. Can Batman defeat all five of them on his own? The five foes roam across the globe, hoping that Batman would not defeat them. Batman had failed to rescue Goten. The Shadow Warriors Aid the Secret Society of Supervillains Omega Porunga, leader of Shadow Warrirors contacts all members as soon as he discovers the invasion of Earth by the Secret Society. The Shadow Warriors quickly move to Earth to aid their new allies. Omega Porunga along with the rest of the Shadow Warriors, reach to Lex Luthor, makinga vow to join them and defeat the Z-Fighters and the Justice League Circe and Majin Buu- Magical Abominations Circe begins to wonder of what magic lied in this new world. She seeks aid of Majin Buu and both magical beings go on thier jouney across the universe to find the powerful magic and use it to defeat the heroes. King Kai is aware of Circe and Maajin Buu's plan and quickly informs the Z-Fighters and the Justice League and sends both Alexuan and Wonder Woman to stop their evil plan. Majin Buu intends to locate the planet of Dabura to find the new demon lord king, to claim the power himself and defeat the heir to the throne. Upon their arrival, they discover Ameddegon, the demon king who attacked Earth once, as the new demon king. Majin Buu absorbs Ameddegon quickly as he slowly becomes really powerful, the power of the demon king transformed him to a powerful monster. Circe then decided to claim the power of the Evil South Kai, mother of Xicor. Majin Buu and Circe then go to the South Kais Planet when they encountered 6 refugees. 6 refugees who had been powerful oponents for the Z-Fighters. They were: Raditz SSJ3, Broly LSSJ4, Xicor, Maajin Babylon- Cooler Absorbed, Ultimate Garlic Jr. and Hatchiyack. Majin single handly takes out Raditz, Hatchiyack and Garlic Jr. with one energy blast. The explosion quicly vapourises the three weak oponents as the strong ones were left. Circe blasts her spells at her 3 oponents, Xicor, Broly and Maajin Babylon but it had no effect on them. Xicor however was barely defeated by Goku and used that same insane power to blast Circe out of his way. Just when Circe was about to be crushed, Majin Buu smashes Xicor to the ground and creates a deadly energy ball that could vaporise the planet. However, Xicor's immense power shields the explosion but is hurt greatly. The injured Xicor attempts to heal himself as Majin Babylon is the next to fight while Xicor revived himself. Wonder Woman and Alexuan discover the powerful energy coming from the South Kais Planet and quickly head there to hopefully find Majin Buu and Circe. When they arrived there, Alexuan realized the powerful opponents' precence. Alexuan fires his Ultra Kamehamehaa at Majin Babylon just like he did before as a child as a SSJ3. Majin Babylon is injured as Alexuan lashes at him and smashes him to the ground. Alexuan then creates a Large Spirit Bomb to destroy the evilness of Majin Babylon. Broly then volunteered to fight while Xicor healed. Broly was also defeated by Alexuan before was determined to stop him. Majin Buu and Alexuan both fire their Ultra Kamehamehaas at Broly as he is seized to ground. Circe creates a powerful spirit breaking spell and blasts Broly. Wonder Woman ascends into the air and slams Broly as Majin Buu creates a deadly energy ball to vapourise him. The explosion blasts him into the fiery lava as it shattered and burned Broly into a hopeless figure. Suddenly, Xicor has healed himself and returns to his Full Power. Alexuan aware this terrible power once more, he transforms into a SSJ5 and clashes into a battle with Xicor. Wonder Woman summons her magic sword and shield and aids Alexuan as the two fight Xicor. Woner Woman prepares her powerful attack, Strike Of Artemis to injure Xicor so Alexaun can prepare his 10x Ultra Kamehameha to defeat Xicor. She lashes her attack as Xicor screams in despair, Alexuan blasts the 10x Ultra Kamehamehaa and Xicor is also defeated in time. Circe and Majin Buu then set to find South Kai and they finally find her. Circe decided she should be the one to kill her. She lashes her powerful attack, Wrath Of Hades, which blasts a fiery lava energy blast at a opponent. South Kai was vapourised so suddenly as Circe steals the power of the South Kai. She becomes the Evil Greek South Kai at last. Alexuan and Wonder Woman rush to find their targets until they discover both had ascended greatly by using ancient magic. Circe with the South Kais power and Majin Buu becoming the new powerful Demon King plus absorbing Ameddegon. Circe and Majin Buu then pity at Alexuan and Wonder Woman transport to Earth using Majin Buu's Instant Transmission. Alexuan and Wonder Woman had both failed the Justice and the Z-Fighers. The Secret Society of Supervillains Win With no hope and might against the Shadow Warriors and the Secret Society, their allies had fled and died, the remaining Z-Fighters and the three Justice League members were plunged into chaos for decades until they turned old. The Secret Society slowly became part of the Shadow Warriors, becoming powerful ki users and highly stronger then Goku and the rest. The Sentinels rose again with higher power levels and Lex Luthor had already killed Piccolo, Goten and Wonder Woman. Just before they were eliminated, Batman, Superman and Alexuan manufactured a clone with their all of their DNA part of that clone. This clone had a mission, his name was Saiyaman and he had to save the world from chaos... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Fan Fiction by Hitman12